Davey Boy Smith
The "British Bulldog" is an English pro-wrestler formerly assigned to the WLF. He formerly tag teamed with Dynamite Kid as The British Bulldogs He is a former WLF Intercontinental champion. He was once part of Camp Cornette. He is a former member of the extended Hart Foundation He was once managed by Jimmy "mouth of the South" Hart WLF Career Davey Boy was one of the first wrestlers to appear in the WLF and wrestled in tag team competition up until the beginning of 2013. He went on a sabatical, but returned on his own to Prime Time on 8 April 2013 to announce his return. He was assaulted by Jeff Jarrett later that evening. At Wrestlemania II he was granted a chance to capture the Intercontinental championship in a match against fellow countryman Lord Steven Regal. He was unsuccessful, but on 3 June 2013, in a rematch he managed to defeat Regal for the title. Davey Boy lost the title on 24 June at World War III when he lost to Jeff Jarrett under controversial circumstances in a ladder match. He had retrieved the belt but the referee was knocked out. By the time the referee regained consciousness Jarrett had the belt so the referee presumed he had been the one to retrieve it and awarded him the title. Davey shocked the fans on 16 July 2013 when he abandoned his tag team partner Kurt Angle in a match against Damien Sandow and Jeff Jarrett. Later on in the card he came out during a tag team title match between Demolition and the Midnight Express and attacked Demolition. He was then revealed to be the newest member of Camp Cornette. On 23 September 2013, he along with Owen Hart joined the extended Hart Foundation, expressing their disgust at the USA and the fans of the WLF. Leading up to the Royal Rumble, Owen Hart and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, Bret & Jim lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen Hart, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. In June 2014, Davey Boy quit the WLF. The Hart Foundation On 23 August 2013, it was announced that the Hart Foundation was expanding to include Owen and the British Bulldog. Leading up to the Royal Rumble, Owen Hart and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, Bret & Jim lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen Hart, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. RP'd by: 2011: kg24nmfan 2013-2014: Nexus619 Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members